Little Wolf
by KahnShao
Summary: first Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Leatherface finds an abandoned baby and takes it to his family home. But what will they do? I own nothing except for my oc's M for gore and language
1. Little Wolf

**Little Wolf**

Thomas Hewitt, otherwise known as Leatherface by his family was disposing some of the leftovers that were unusable and worthless. He was dumping the last bits of the remains of some unlucky bastard that came across him and his family. As he dumped the rest of the remains he noticed how hot it was outside. No matter. He was used to the Texas heat. He was thankful that he had at least got to make a new mask of the latest victim's face. His new one was rather ratty and getting pretty gamy Hoytt had told him. He stopped for a brief moment to take a break. There was no real immediate need to hurry for the moment. That's when he heard a muffled cry.

Thomas cocked his head to the side curiously for a moment unsure of the sound he heard. Then he heard it again. It sounded like a baby, but there were no babies around here. Babies came from mamas not the thin air. He shrugged off the sound and turned to return to his family home when he heard the sound again. Most defiantly a baby. He followed the sound to its source and found an abandoned infant in a car sqalling its head off. Thomas undid the straps to the infant seat and removed the baby from its prison. It was a girl baby he supposed. He didn't know much about babies, but he did know they cried when they were hungry, upset, if they crapped t hemselves, and other reasons. The baby howled again in fear at the uncertain man thing that held it.

Thomas coo'ed to the baby and held it against him gently. The baby quit its crying and snuggled into the man's big chest content at the contact and very relieved to be out of the hot car. Thomas took the baby home with him. Maybe they'd let him keep her. Luda Mae, or Mama was getting too old to have anymore babies. But maybe his cousin who was young still could be this baby's mama. Yes, she could. Thomas had done a good thing and they'd be proud that he got a new member of the family. Then he thought of Hoytt. Hoytt didn't like babies much. They cried to much. Ate to much. Crapped to much. And was rightfully expensive to keep. And he didn't know nuthin' 'bout raisin' no baby.

Thomas ignored all of this and went to his family home his original plan was to hide the baby until he figured out what to do. It wasn't long before the family got wind of his little prize and wanted to take a look. Luda Mae was the loving grandmothery type and readily accepted the baby. Tea Lady just wanted to know if that she'd have to watch the little one while she was runnin' her tea shop. Thomas's cousin Frankie had fallen in love with the baby and for that Thomas was glad. Frankie could be nice at times but when she was angry, she was worse than Hoytt. He was scared of his cousin at times when she got angry. Grandpa said nothin' he rarely did if ever. Hoytt just looked at the baby and shook his head. "Nuther' mouth ta feed. Dammit boy what the hell were you thinking?" Hoytt asked irritated.

Thomas said nothing but handed the baby to his cousin who was holding out her arms expectedly. "Her names' gonna be Wolf. That's what we'll call her. And don't you dare complain Hewitt, she's mine." She growled at her Uncle. Hewitt merely snorted. "Fine. Just don't expect me to change no diapers none. And why you gotta call her Wolf? What is she a damned dog?" he asked. "COZ THAT'S WHAT IMA NAME HER!" Frankie shrieked forgetting the baby was in her arms for a moment. This set the baby crying which in turn got Thomas worked up to his shrieking. He almost always shrieked when excited or worked up. The baby stopped her shrieking and turned and looked at the big man that was now shrieking. She started to giggle. Thomas would have laughed had he taken notice but he was no blubbering because Hoytt had cuffed him upside his head.

"Oh, you gonna fit in right hun." Frankie coo'd at the baby who had fallen asleep in her arms.

**10 years later**

"Wolf get up! Yer Mama's been callin' you and I wouldn't set her off if I was you." Hoytt hollered. 10 year old Wolf groaned and got out of bed. It wasn't a school day so why was mama getting her up? With a moan she got out of bed and dressed. She knew better not to upset mama. Cousin Thomas had upset her not to long ago and she had went after him like a rabid mountain lion deprived of its meal. She trotted outside past Cousin Thomas's killin' shed and saw that he was finishing up with one of the victims. She waved a hello to her overgrown cousin and he smiled beneath his mask and waved back. Yes. She sure loved her overgrown cousin. Wolf ran around back to where her mama was waiting for her. "Mornin' mama." Wolf smiled. Frankie looked at her adopted daughter. "Mornin' baby." She smiled back. "I need you to go the the Tea Lady and give her this package. And don't you dare smoke none o' that weed. I don't need you comin' home smellin like that crazy shit." She called after her daughter as she ran off.

Wolf grinned. As she raced off to deliver her package she saw someone laying on the side of the road. She put down the package and came towards the sleeping figure cautiously. She fingered the knife she always carried with her and figured that she could cut this poor sap up and hide the body for later. When she was done with the Tea Lady she'd let Thomas know what she found. Maybe he'd let her help make him into stew. But she knew if she'd kill him now then he'd fester in the heat. Fester and rot and get all kinds of nasty things going inside of him. No, when you killed someone you had to use up the body real quick. That way they wound't get to stinkin' and rottin' and you wouldn't spend several days and nights pukin' up dinner. That's what Hoytt told her. Something told her the man would be asleep for a long time due to the amount of alchahol he had consumed. Wolf delivered her package to the Tea Lady and raced home as fast as she could and told Thomas about the man sleeping there. Thomas and her went to go out and get the man who was indeed still asleep where he was before. They tied the man up and took him home into the killin' shack. Thomas put him on a meat hook making sure his arms and legs were tied. He handed Wolf a filleting knife and Wolf made the first long incision. The man woke up and began to scream as his intestines were being removed from his body


	2. Chores

**Chores?!**

I wish I could be outside playin' or other things but mama said I gotta do my chores. Everyone gots em. And it was the week before school started. I had to clean my room, help Bubba (one of cousin Thomas/Leatherface's nicknames) clean the floor of the shack we killed that guy in. Uncle Hoytt said it was startin' to smell like dead ass in there. After that I had to feed our animals. Work, work, work. No time for play. After my chores were done I went inside and Luda Mae gave me fresh lemonade. She makes the best lemonade. Mama was busy arguing with Uncle Hoytt again. He was pesterin' her on why she named me Wolf. Or she was fightin' coz he always whistled when he wanted me to come to him like a dog. Whatever. But Uncle Hoytt did teach me things too. He told me he hated Draft Dodgers, if your told to fight for somethin' the ya gotta do it. Ain't nobody cares what you have planned or what you gotta do first.

Hoytt also taught me how to fire a gun. Mama didn't like that much. She always thought I was gonna shoot my head off or something. Goin' back to school was gonna be trouble though. I am goin' to the same school Bubba went to. The kids are different but they're still pricks. They are always callin' my family inbred retards. And if I mouth back then I'm the one that's wrong. If I hit back then I'm the one that instigated it. So basically I just have to shut up and take what's given me. I came home from school one day with a blacked eye and a fat lip. I had been suspended for 'fightin' in the play yard. The other kid? Didn't get nothin' I asked if the other kid was gonna get in trouble to and they said to me "what about the other kid Hewitt?" so I knew then nothing would happen. Mama wasn't to thrilled about the outcome. She marched right up to the school and reamed the principal a good one. He mouthed back of course calling her a dirty whore while I was there. I told him he could fuck himself which shocked mama. I had never said the f-word before. At least not infront of her. The principal took a swing at me determined to "knock the retard out of me" and make me normal no matter what it took.

Big mistake. What he didn't know is that Bubba had been whining to go with Mama and she reluctantly agreed. Now with an unconscious principal in tow we made our way home. While Bubba put the man on the hook for later Mama cuffed the back of my head and told me not to say that word anymore or id be sorry. Very very sorry. I looked at mama and saw a deadly glint in her eyes. I knew she was serious. I also knew she killed a family member before I came to stay with them….but she wouldn't kill her own daughter would she?

Rather than an ass-whoopin' I got extra chores added to my list. The real nasty ones. Clean out the hog pen, clean the sludge out of the grinder (be careful around that grinder Wolf. Don't you fall in none mama had said), clean the meat block, and other things. Mama had pardoned me to help Bubba after I had worked real hard on my chores. I guess it was a form of an apology for Principal trying to hit me. Mama had even gave me a hug and apologized after realizing that I was going to her defense. I went inside and saw that Bubba had given me a chainsaw to use after we had laid the man out. Enscribed on the chainsaw were the words "The Saw is Family." I don't know what that meant but I gathered it was pretty important.

The principal awoke just as we was cutting into his skin. He was yellin, and cryin' an awful lot as we was removing his guts. Finally the man was dead and we cut him into pieces putting each part into the respective barrels. Then we'd hand it off to The Cook who would prepare it for our meals and to sell at the gas station Cousin Tex worked at part of the time. I didn't like cousin Tex much. One time I accidently walked in on him. He was layin' down naked on top of a young woman and the woman was tryin' to get him off of her. But he didn't get off his butt kept going up and down and the woman was struggling underneath his sweaty body. After he got done and killed her (which didn't bother me none) he gave me this weird maniacal look. "You lookin' good girl. Just like yer mama." I kept my distance after seeing he was still "hard" and lookin' at me.

No one in our family likes Tex much. Hell he ain't even been officially adopted into our family like I had been,. He just sort of drifted in. The only reason he was tolerated was that he kept our hobby a secret in exchange for some of the profits and a steady supply of drugs that cousin Nubbins gave him. That's the ONLY reason we tolerated him. I personally wanted to kill that fucking bastard. And if I had known what he was going to do to me later on…I would have.


	3. The first official kill part 1

**The first official kill part 1**

**(warning rape inside)**

Wolf had reached her 14th birthday and was riding her moped along the road down from her family's farm. It was hot out but the wind blowing against her made it bearable. She was on her way to the gas station that her perverted cousin Tex worked at. How she loathed that bastard. Mama had told her he wasn't even considered a member of the family but once he fulfilled his usefulness he'd be disposed of right proper and either Nubbins or Hoytt would take over running the station. As she pulled into the station her mind wandered to that woman who was being raped by Tex. She shook her head. She had never said anything because it wasn't her business nor did she care. In her opinion if the woman put herself in that position knowing how Tex was then she got what she got.

Maybe it wasn't rape. Maybe the woman just liked it like that. But if she did she didn't seem like it. Trying to get Tex off of her and whatnot. She entered the musty station her eyes not totally used to the dark and shut the door behind her. No sign of Tex. Stupid bastard. And he left the cash box in plain sight. Locked or not it would be rather easy for someone to take it and run. She wasn't aware Tex came behind her until it was too late. He put his arms around her waist catching her off guard. She yelped in surprise and whirled around yet Tex did not release his grip. If anything he tightened it slightly. "You gettin' real cute girl. How old are you anyways?" he asked in a lustful tone. Wolf knew what he was after and she wasn't offering. "Leggo of me bastard." She snarled. Tex laughed and slammed her across the face sending her flying back. She hit her head against the ground and lost conciousness. Tex began undressing her. "I asked you how old you was. You should answer a man when he speaks girl." He muttered taking off his shirt and undoing his belt. He slid out of his pants and boxers and kicked off his shoes. Naked he stood before the girl. He positioned her legs and knelt between them. "Im gonna fuck you hard. Real hard for you not answerin' me. I was gonna fuck you hard anyways but this is gonna be super hard." He muttered.

Wolf groaned and opened her eyes slowly just in time to see a horny Tex flatten himself against her. He pushed himself inside her pumping fast and hard and it wasn't long before he worked himself up all sweaty. Pain coursed through Wolf. It felt as if she was getting her monthly and at the same time being kicked there with a steel toe boot. Tex's lips covered hers in sloppy kisses and the more she struggled the more aroused he became. In between sloppy, slimey kisses and Tex's sweat soaked body humping her she began to get angry.

Her anger went unheeded as Tex withdrew himself from her and forced her to give him a blow job. All the while panting warning her that if she bit down he'd kill her on the spot. After that he forced her on her back again and slammed his sweaty body on top of her fucking her once more until he reached his limits. He pulled out and shot his cum all over her face before laying down on top of her once more. This time he didn't ram himself inside. He lay there forcing his lips to cover hers. "Open yer fuckin mouth." He growled pressing a knife against her throat. She did as commanded and he forced his tongue inside in a rough sloppy kiss. She felt him grow hard against her once again and a moment later he was right back inside fucking her hard. He withdrew himself and finished all over her. After wiping himself off he put on his boxers not bothering with his pants or shirt.

"Im done for now. But you might get fucked again before you leave. So you might as well be fowarned." He laughed. Wolf lay there trying to block out the pain from what happened. She knew what had happened and it happened without her consent. Oh she was going to make him suffer for this. She wished she had brought her gun or knife but she had no weapons. And in brutal honesty that made her even more angry is that she was powerless to stop him. What would mama think? Bubba would understand and comfort her. He was essentially Wolf's best friend. Despite his oddness. She slowly got to her feet and slowly started to get dressed unable to get the feeling of a sweaty body on top of her and inside her uninvited. She looked around for some sort of weapon and found a ball ping hammer laying in the corner. That would do for now.


	4. the first official kill part 2

**The first official kill part 2**

**(Tex Pov)**

I saw the pretty little Wolf pull into the gas station. How pretty and pure she looked. I decided right then and there I was going to have her one way or another. I waited until the right time to make my move and took her right there on the floor. How she struggled and tried to get me off of her. Just like that other woman. They act all coy and shy and when a man acts on his nature they rebuff him. That don't fly with me. If you act sexy and coy then you best be willing to put out or its gonna get taken. At least with me it is. I don't go after all women though. Women that don't act all sexy and coy I don't bother with except on business terms. After I finished off with Wolf I wondered briefly why I did it. I mean she was just 14. I guess I did it to get back at her mother Frankie. I hated that woman and always wanted revenge against her in the worst way. I could have killed Wolf letting the loss of a child destroy Frankie but this was way better.

How Wolf moved and struggle underneath me. How she treid to avoid kissing me like a woman should. That irritated me to no end. As for fucking her before she left? Maybe. Depends on how I feel. But in the future? Defiantly. For I considered her my woman now. And as my woman she had obligations that had to be fulfilled. I grabbed a beer and sat down to drink. I was gonna offer Wolf one but decided against it. She was too young to drink. (too young to fuck to but well you know.) I got up to use the toilet and noticed that Wolf was gone. So was my ball ping hammer. Damn little thief. This is grounds for a major ass whoopin. If she survived the beating she was gonna get then it would be a miracle. Because nobody steals from Tex. No fucking body. I grabbed another beer and awaited Wolf's return being as she forgot her jacket her mama had given her. I grinned and thought of the pleasure I would get when I returned her daughter's bloody jacket to her feigning that I did not know what became of Wolf.


	5. The first official kill part 3

**The first official kill part 3**

**(Wolf's pov)**

I should have killed him when I was younger. I realize now my

mistake. After he raped me he left to get a drink as if nothing happened. And now this pervert thinks im gonna be his woman? That fucker should have killed me when he had the chance. Now he's gonna regret ever being born. I waited until he was in his third beer staying hid long enough with the ball ping hammer in hand. I was planning on clubbing him in the head and letting him bleed out but that would be too easy and good for him. No, I wanted him to suffer. I crept up behind him not making a sound like Bubba had taught me to do. Despite his large size he was real quiet when he wanted to be.

I swung the hammer and clocked him good in the leg. Tex yelled and fell to the ground in pain. Quickly I grabbed the sledge hammer and swung on his other leg smashing it into bloody bone and meat. His screams felt good to hear. With him writing on the ground in pain and fear I grabbed a rusty blade and slashed at his chest repeatidly. Blood flying in all directions and maybe small chunks of meat too. I licked the blood relishing its taste and saw real fear in Tex's eyes. He knew he was going to die. He finally realized what we were and what I had been raised on. I was too busy slashing and slicing I did not see that he was trying to reach for his rifle. In my fury I forgot the one simple rule when preparing someone or disposing of a victim one must always be  aware of what can sometimes happen. The victim in a world of delirous pain and confusion can gain unexpected strength and fight back and cause serious injury to you.

I got up his blood covering my jeans and turned to leave not wanting to bother with him anymore. Suddenly I heard a loud boom and felt a firey pain in my side. I looked back and Tex was indeed dead and in his hand a fired rifle. I realized that in his dying he used the last bit of his strength to grab hold of his gun and fire it off. The bastard had shot me in my side. I fell to the ground and tried to drag myself out my vision becoming blurry. If I could get enough strength to get out and on my bike….i….might….b-b-be a-able to drive ho-me and ….

So wolf is shot and in trouble. Will she be saved in the nick of time?

Or will a family member find her body?


	6. only the stronges survive

**Only The Strongest Survive**

Wolf did not know how long she lay just outside the gas station. All she knew is that she wanted to be home. If she were dying she'd rather be with those she knew and loved rather than dying alone out here and being picked apart by scavangers. Groaning in pain she dragged herself towards her bike. She had to see if she could at least get on somehow and make it home. Then, if she survived in one piece she'd go from there. Dragging herself to her feet made the wound start bleeding again and she ground her teeth against the firey pain that shot through her. She nearly stumbled several times but her stubbornness made her push herself. She sat half ass on the seat and managed to start her moped. Putting her legs upon the pedals was painful and difficult. She started to go.

As she managed to drive to her family's home she fell off the bike near the driveway. Her vision blurred and all she wanted to do was sleep. At least she was home. Now if anyone came out that was the next thing. No one was expecting her until later and no one really came out of the farm unless they had to. As she drifted off to "permanent sleep" she felt someone big and strong gather her in their arms and carry her effortlessly out of the heat. She peeped open one eye and saw it was Bubba/Leatherface who was carrying her as gently as he could to the shed. 'Why the shed?' she thought to herself. Then remembered. This was where Bubba did all of the killing. Maybe he knew she was dying and was going to do a 'mercy kill.' Bubba gently lay the girl down and pulled up her shirt to examine how bad the wound was. Bubba had dealt with gunshot wounds before and he treated them fairly easily depending where they were. But this one was different. It was in her side. And to get the bullet out he had to cut her to reach it. He gave the weakened Wolf something to bite down on and she bit down as best she could already knowing that this was going to hurt. He sliced into her and she groaned. Not even having the strength to yell out. He removed the bullet and sutured the wound as best he could. If she survived she'd have a scar and not be able to walk as well as she used to possibly.

He looked down at Wolf and found she was laying still. He nudged her gently to see if she would respond. Nothing. A poke in the belly would get her to giggling no matter what her situation he knew, so he gave her a slight poke. Nothing. Bubba whimpered. What if Wolf was dead? What if the family thought he killed her? Not on purpose…it would be an accident but still. Frankie would be upset and maight try and kill him. Oh, he knew of Frankie's temper. That woman was downright nasty if she was riled. In fact, if giventhe choice of dying by Leatherface's hand or Frankie's the wise choice would be Leatherface. His kills were quick. Not painless all the time being as he was "slower" but they were quick. Frankie could make the person last a month or more.

He sat by a still Wolf trying to hide his tears. His family would have to know. He was already feeling bad for Frankie. Frankie had raised Wolf as her own and would probably hate Bubba forever. Bubba would be a bad boy. And bad boys deserved to be punished. It wasn't long before his family came out and seen what he attempted to do. Frankie ran to Wolf trying to gently rouse the wounded girl. No response. Tears welled in Frankie's eyes and she clenched her fists tightly. Bubba figured he should leave. If he approached Frankie now then she may very well kill him. Frankie wiped the tears from her eyes angrily while her family kept a safe distance. She knew Bubba was trying to help and yet she was infuriated that he did not come and get them or at least save her baby girl.

"Frankie"- Nubbins had started to say. Frankie whirled on the lanky man. "Don't fuckin' touch me!" she hissed. Nubbins wisely removed his hand. Even Hoytt kept his distance. 'she lost a child.' He thought to himself sadly. Frankie grabbed a chair and plopped down gently holding Wolf's hand. She was still crying silently. Her anger and immediate hatred for Bubba disappeared when she saw that Bubba was sniffling as well but keeping a distance. Hoytt saw the pain Frankie was in and went to lay in on Bubba. "Don't fuckin' touch him Hoytt!" she growled. Hoytt opened his mouth to respond but closed it with a snap when he saw Luda Mae glare at him. He followed the woman outside.

"Leave her be. She just lost her child. Bubba feels bad enough as it is and you don't need to go after him none. If Frankie wanted to hurt our Bubba she would have done so right away. She's hurting Hoytt. She's forgiven Bubba already on account she told you not to touch him." Luda Mae reasoned. Hoytt sighed. He understood the reasoning behind it.

**Meanwhile**

Frankie sat in the chair holding her daughter's hand. She was still hurting but her anger towards Bubba and Nubbin's was gone and replaced by sympathy towards them. Nubbins was trying to console her and he _never_ consoled anybody…being content to make fun of them. Bubba was like a big kid in his own right and he was feeling loss too. She was just about to remove her hand from her daughter's when she felt a slight squeeze….. "Wolf?" she startled. Clearly surprised.


	7. only the strongest survive part 2

**Only the strongest Survive part 2**

Wolf opened her eyes slightly and looked into the teary but relieved face of Frankie. "Mama?" she asked softly. Frankie smiled. "Im here baby." She smiled as her daughter closed her eyes. Frankie knew she was breathing well now and this time did not fight back the tears. Crying softly. Nubbins heard and he said sorrowfully; "It hit her now. She realizes that Wolf' ain't comin' back." He said. And Luda Mae could have sworn she saw a tear escape from Nubbin's eye. The family went in to gently pry the woman from Wolf and get her inside while they took care of the rest. As they went in they saw Wolf sitting up slightly. "Hey guys-ow." She said quietly. Everyone was shocked. Bubba came in and very gently helped Wolf to stand allowing her to lean on him for support. They got the girl inside their home to get her cleaned up and into fresh clothing.

After she was cleaned and in fresh clothes she sat resting on the couch in the living room with Bubba next to her and Frankie trying to figure out what had happened along with Hoytt and Nubbins. Bubba glanced downward at the dirty pants laying in the pile by the armchair. He grunted and pointed. When this failed to get everyone's attention he used another tactic: "GYRUUU!" he rumbled. Everyone looked at him. He pointed towards the pants and Hoytt took a look.

"There's semen on these pants." Wolf, what the fuck have you been doin?" he asked a bit sharply. Frankie came charging out. "Hoytt…you fuckin' leave her be." Hoytt looked at her. "She ain't even your kid…what the fuck is the problem with me askin' her what she's been doin?" Hoytt regretted his response immediately. Frankie had whopped him a good one. "If you speak to her that way again…I'll fuckin' kill you." She warned. Hoytt backed away. Frankie wouldn't actually have killed him but Hoytt didn't know that. "That's Tex's junk. He raped me when I went to the gas station to get something for my bike." Wolf grimaced. Now she had everyone's attention. Hoytt was infuriated. "Why didn't you say anything?"he asked keeping his temper in check.

"I was shot you dumbass. Remember? I nearly died?" Wolf quipped inciting a laugh from the others. Frankie shuddered at the thought though. The mere thought of loosing Wolf was something she could not bear. She told her family what she did in retaliation and they were proud. They went back to take care of the body even though now it would be of no use. Bubba went with Nubbins to take care of Tex. They found the man moaning and groaning in the gas station still alive (don't ask how) Bubba tended the man's wounds (he was getting good at this) and carried him back to the truck for the ride home. Tex would soon wish that he had died that very night.


	8. Painful regrets

**Painful Regrets**

Tex was regaining conciousness inside the cool building. The Shed. How he hated that place. It made him uneasy even when he went here on the rare occasion to pick up his payments. Bloody instruments hung around him. Gutting and skinning instruments. Why on earth would this strange potentially dangerous family keep him here? Then he heard a familiar voice. Frankie. The woman opened the shed and he at first was blinded by the light. Another figure he didn't quite see hobbled in and stood in the corner out of sight. Frankie shut the door. He hated that woman and every fibre of her being but she was damned hot. She could have passed for Wolf's older sister rather than her mother. He recognized Bubba standing closer to him staring at him balefuly. Ok. Bubba must be pissed off at something. 'What is it? Someone miss their nappy time?' Tex thought. But he was beginning to become fearful.

"Is this the one that hurt you sweetie?" Frankie asked. Wolf came into view now. "Yep. Hes the one mama." Wolf replied coldly. Now Tex felt genuine fear. "hey. It was a mistake. I didn't know it was Wolf. If I knew it was her I would have NEVER…" he was cut off as Wolf slammed her fist into Tex's chest reopening old wounds. Tex grit his teeth in pain. Frankie grabbed one of Bubba's rusty dull blades and buried the tip inside a wound. Tex cried out. "hurts don't it? How does it feel to have something inside you that you don't want?" Wolf quipped. She pulled his penis from the boxers he still wore and placed it inside clamps. She tightened it hearing the wet squish of meat. Tex howled in pain. Frankie shattered his nose and knocked out most of his front teeth removing them so he wouldn't choke to death before they were done. With his penis secured and turning purple due to lack of blood flow Wolf took a white hot tip of a thin wire and inserted it into the tip of the penis slowly.

Tex's screams were legendary and music to mother and daughter. Bubba kept out of this. He was only there to chop up the body when they were done and dispose of him. Frankie cut open Tex's chest pulling back the first layer of skin while Wolf poured bleach on his wound. By now Tex was yelling. "Im GLAD I fucked her. And I was gonna do it again but she fuckin' nailed me first. Fucking twat should have died." He yelled. Frankie kept calm and polite even though every fragment of her wanted to kill him that moment.

Frankie cut off Tex's nipples and started in on his ball sack. She cut the sack skin exposing the balls underneath. Then she took a small butane lighter and had it on low heat as she charbroiled his exposed balls. Tex's screams were ignored. Then they started to peel the skin from Tex's penis very slowly. With his penis all but destroyed Bubba flipped him over on his belly. Tex's ass was bare so Frankie brought over a jigsaw with a rusty blade. She turned it on and inserted it inside his asshole. It began to slice. Tex was screaming and trying to fight his way loose. Once the "hole" (haha) was bigger Wolf grabbed some ground glass and put it inside his hole. They packed it in tight. His ass was now a bloody mess. Turning him over back onto his back Frankie forced a funnel inside his mouth. Bubba had brought over some liquid metal Nubbins had given to them for the occasion. Bubba was allowed to do this part because he knew what to do with it so no one got burned. How Nubbins aqquired the liquid no one knew for sure.

They poured the small amount into the funnel right down Tex's throat. He began to cough and gag and vomit blood as the metal ate through him. Within minutes he was dead. Bubba went to work slicing up the corpse and disposing it being as now it was useless. And even if it wasn't no one would want to partake in the flesh eating because of what he had done. Bubba put the remains into bags and carried them out to Hoytt's truck waiting outside where it would be taken and dumped in the quarry. Wolf was relieved that Tex was dead and gone. But realized now that her family would keep close tabs on her in lieu of what had happened.


	9. no freedom

**No Freedom?**

I swear I have no fuckin' freedom. After school I usually went down to the hole to go swimmin' if it was hot out or I just went down and messed about the vacant field talkin' to the hobos that lived there. Nice enough guys but wouldn't make a good meal. Charlie (The Cook) said that you don't know what they been doin' prior to harvest. Harvest. Now that's a funny word. Hoytt usually called em' cattle or slaughter. But Charlie was more sophisticated and "took no pleasure in killin'" but you do what you gotta do right?

Anyways after school I had to come directly home. No more hole no more meadow no nothing.' Mama said it was because I was technically still to young to be wanderin' off all the time on my own. I knew it was because I almost died that day when Tex shot me. And if mama knew I was talkin' to hobos she's have a fit. Not because I was fraternizing with food but she considered hobos to be very filthy on site and in mind. Who knew what things they could dream up to do you young girls in their dirty minds? I was in no real rush for school to end that day…I was just goin' home where nothin' even remotely fun went on. Unless we had visitors or robbers that thought they were slick enough to come into our home. (more on the robbers later.)

I sighed and rode the bus home in silence. Ignoring all the other kids' songs of inbreeding. "Hey Hewitt. I heard you got blasted in the side. How come you lived?" a boy I knew named Bowen asked. I ignored him no sense in arguing with what cant even understand simple English. "Hewitt. I'm speaking at ya. Ya wanna answer when I speak." I turn my head towards him with an uninterested gaze. "It's I'm speaking to you. Not speaking at ya. Had you the intellect and brain compacity to understand what was taught in grade school then you'd know that by now. But I forget….its you. Smart and you don't go over to well." That earned a small chuckle from the others as they turned and looked. Bowen's fist came forward and I ducked just in time. I rammed my fist into his gut doubling him over and kicked him square in the face about three or four times.

The bus pulled over and the fat bus driver jumped out of his seat in record time (pretty good for a fat man) and grabbed a hold of me and dragged me to the front of the bus and threw my out the door. I landed on my side with an uncomfortable grunt. "Dammit Hewitt! You always have to cause problems. You and your family always causing problems!" he bellowed. I got to my feet as he was driving off and flipped him the bird. I hated him and Bowen. I think I should invite them over for Thanksgiving dinner this year. We'd have the biggest turkey ever, and we'd have some "chicken" for future meals. I grinned to myself before realizing I was late getting home.

I arrived home at 4:45 on account I had to walk all the rest of the way. I had barely stepped inside when mama embraced me in the biggest hug and asked if I was ok. Then she wanted to know why I was late getting home. And it had better be a good reason or she'd fuckin' kill me herself. (not really…mama had threatened my life many times but she'd _never_ actually do the deed.) I told her and I still got in trouble for "fighting in the bus" as mama had told me time and time again…if someone rousts you out just ignore em.' If they go to hit you then don't hold back.

I had learned the reason why mama was on edge. It turned out Tea Lady's place had been robbed earlier in the day. (no one was hurt) and the robbers had gotten away and were still at large. Hewitt and Nubbins was on the lookout for those two. I hoped they would turn up here. As if my prayers were answered I heard the doorbell ring and raced down to get it.


	10. uninvited guests stay for dinner

**Uninvited Guests/stay for dinner**

Wolf raced down and answered the door. As she opened the door a gun was rammed in her face and she was told to step back. She did as she was told. Frankie came out at hearing the harsh words and stopped dead in her tracks as she realized Wolf had a gun in her face. One of the robbers a youngish man looked Frankie over appreciatively. "Damn woman. You is FINE!" he crowed. Frankie merely replied to let her daughter go. "This is your kid? Damn when'd you have her when you was 10?" he grinned and his partner laughed. They let Wolf run to her mother. "Now here's whats gonna happen. Were gonna stay here for a few days. You all be good and do what we say when we say it and little girl don't get blasted. If you fuck up? That kid dies. And I mean the girl. Not the mama.!" He ordered all joking aside.

Frankie nodded trying to appear non threatening at all. One of the men came over and gave the woman a tap on her behind and Wolf shoved him. His partner fired a shot narrowly missing Wolf. "I don't miss twice." He said calmly with a grin. "Ya see, our buddy came out here a few years back. Had a nice little deal goin' on until someone put him on ice. Name was Tex and he ran the gas station up here." One of the men said casually to Wolf. Wolf shrugged. "I don't know him." She lied. The men grinned. Wolf went to sit beside her mother. Frankie put an arm around her daughter and watched the men carefully. She hoped Hoytt and Nubbins would get here soon. After a few hours one of the men decided to take a drive to see what the conditions were. "Take the kid. We need her as collateral. If she tries anything blast her." One of the men (found out his name was Deke) and told his partner while staring at Frankie. Frankie swallowed having no choice but to allow this to happen. If she protested to went to fight then she'd witness firsthand at her daughter's brains splattering the room. She hoped Wolf wouldn't do anything stupid.

Along the ride Wolf kept quiet only answering questions and asking some if her curiousity got the better of her. "You ain't gonna kill me are ya?" she asked nervously. Deke's friend the one called Bruno shrugged. "It aint up to me. If Deke says to put you on ice then that's how it goes. He said indifferently. Deke's pretty messed up since his brother was killed. Tex was his brother and he fuckin' got wasted by this group. And Deke said an eye for an eye. He's lookin' for this group and is gonna kill one of their members." Bruno explained. She wondered why Bruno was telling her this.

A sudden call stopped their conversation and he answered the phone. "uh huh. Yeah. Uh huh. You sure? Alrighty then no problem." He said cheerily. Wolf looked at him. "well kidd-o this is the end of the line for you. Deke told me to put you on ice. Don't worry. It's a quick shot to the head. Your mama already knows what's happened and she's fightin' with Deke. Bruno said almost apologetically. He pulled over and got out of the car forgetting to take the keys with him. Wolf took this opportunity to shut the door and lock it. She slid into the driver's seat and pressed the pedal running a stunned Bruno over. She went forward and back numerous times until he was nothing more then a bloody paste. She got out and grabbed his gun and raced home. She opened the door to see Deke raising his hand to strike her mother. "FUCKER! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" she snarled. Frankie looked towards the voice relief washing over her. Wolf was alive.

Wolf fired the gun into Deke's leg and he fell to the ground. Frankie walked over to him and smiled. "Never threaten to kill my daughter you silly boy. But to show we don't harbor ill feelings stay for dinner." She smiled cruely. Deke was terrified. He shook his head no. "Didn't say it was a request." An unfamiliar voice chimed in. "Oh yer buddy Bruno is kinda a paste back on the road. Sorry about that." Wolf smiled. "You see…that friend Tex you were lookin for? The group that you were gonna get for killing him? Well you found us." Hoytt smiled.

"Wolf help your cousin take our guest to the shed to get him prepped for dinner." Hoytt instructed. Wolf and Bubba carried him out to the shed. They lay him on a table and removed his shirt. Bubba kept looking at his face. His face would make a nice mask so he set to work removing the skin on his face so it would have time to set properly. Deke howled in pain and terror. Next, they turned him upside down over a bucket and sliced his throat so he could bleed out. Once that was done they set to carving up his body. Unusable pieces went to feed their the innards was Wolf's favorite part something about the slippery, slimey, innards made her day. She guessed it was when she was watching this move with Bubba. The movie had a *young girl and guy in the car together and for some reason the girl stared into an evil Priest's eyes. Her eyes started to bleed and the girl began to burp and spit up. Next she was pukin' up her guts all over the place. At the end she turned into a puke zombie and killed her boyfriend by ripping his brains out of his head.*

Now Wolf knew no one could do that. Mama found it appaling that her daughter would watch that kind of crap. After he was carved up part of him was put in deep freeze and the other parts were going to be turned into jerky or chilli. Wolf especially loved jerky.

**Meanwhile**

Frankie had just gotten over "loosing" her daughter for a second time and broke down in tears realizing what could have transpired. Nubbins comforted her even though this wasn't his department. He realized that Franke loved Wolf as her own. He felt the same way about his *son he use to have in a jar. His wife had died during childbirth and he lost them both.* He never spoke about it though. Only he knew. Frankie had gotten her tears under control and was in a much better mood by the time Charlie announced dinner was ready. Bubba lumbered in followed by a bloodied Wolf.

"Oh, hell no Wolf. You get your narrow ass up in that bathroom and clean yourself off. Looked like you fuckin' swam in blood." Frankie commented. Wolf looked at her mother. "He had alotta blood in him mama. What am a supposed to do?" she asked. "Not eat at the table covered in blood. Now get!" she said sharply half chasing her daughter to the bathroom. Wolf sighed and got cleaned up. She came back out just as the food was being passed around. It smelled wonderful and looked fantastic. In fact, to the untrained eye it looked like a normal Sunday feast.

The family ate their fill and the rest was put away for left overs. I very tired and very full Wolf lay on the couch with Mama sitting beside her watching the television. Wolf was drifting off to sleep when the news came on. Something about a search for missing persons and who was suspected. Something about a family and trying to find their wareabouts.

Coming soon: the police arrive at the residence and do a massive search. What will happen?

*the move Wolf was watching was Gates Of Hell or City Of The Living Dead. Sick movie but at the same time it's a great movie if you like that kind of thing.

*I read online somewhere that Nubbins did have a child but it had died during childbirth. But his "wife" was unwilling. Supposedly he raped her and got her pregnant but both died during childbirth.

So in this story I made it where Nubbins did care for his wife and child but both died during childbirth.


	11. police search

**Police Search**

Wolf's family had just gotten settled after the huge array of events that plaqued the family. First Wolf had been raped and shot by Tex, then nearly killed again by robbers, who were in fact friends of Tex much to the dismay of her mother Frankie. Now things were settled somewhat and they had fallen back into the routine of their life. About a month after the robber incident, another knock was heard at the door. Frankie looked first and found it was the police. State police to be exact and they were there to search the place for the missing persons.

"Hey, is your mother home?" one of the police asked politely. Wolf looked at him. He was kind of cute. "Yea. MAMA!" She yelled. "Some police are at the door!" Frankie came out of her room. "Dammit girl! You don't need to holler! Shit!" a woman's voice rang out. She came out and the policemen were in mild shock. This woman, Frankie was very attractive. Didn't look old enough to be Wolf's mother in the least. But the were not here to discuss or question how the woman was Wolf's mother. Frankie came and stood protectively by her daughter watching them warily. If they tried anything…

"Ma'am, we are here to ask if you seen these men?" he showed them a picture of Tex, Deke, Bruno, the homeless man, and Wolf's principal. Frankie looked at the men with indifference. "I know tex and that principal but not the others so much." She replied quickly. "How about you hon, you know these men?" the policeman asked. Wolf shrugged. She really didn't want to get into how she knew them and what became of them. "What do you mean you don't know?!" the nice policeman's partner asked. Before Wolf could answer which would which would more than likely result in the drawing of guns, Frankie shot in. "She's just a minor. She don't have to answer. And after what we been through why should she? But feel free to look around if you want." Frankie grumbled. The policemen came in and started looking around. The nasty policeman asked what had happened to make the girl not want to ask. Was she being threatened? Beaten?

"Before you ask, Wolf was raped by that bastard Tex. Then he shot her in the side. She almost died. Then those men came in and took her away and I thought she…" Frankie cleared her throat. "I thought she was gone for good. One of them told me his buddy shot her dead." It still upset her to talk about this. Especially in front of this asshole. The policeman did not seemed to concerned about this. He was more concerned if they did anything to get revenge against the men for what they had done. "So, youll have to excuse me. Nearly having your only child die right in front of you not once, but twice, tends to make you upset." Frankie added trying to stay calm.

"Kind of funny, you didn't report it huh? You would think that if something like that happened you would report it. But I don't think that you did. I think that you got your revenge on these men rather than let the authorities handle it." Asshole cop had replied clearly enjoying the discomfort. He had his hand resting on his gun and holster with a smug grin. Wolf wanted to say something back but kept quiet. The nice cop came back from his search. "We got nothing. Lets go. Take care folks." He smiled and gave a friendly wink. He left with his partner. Frankie waved goodbye and shut the door. "That was close." She muttered. "well they aint gonna find em' anyways mama. Not where their lookin' not unless they have someone investigate our shit." Wolf said absently. Frankie hid a grin. That was true. But she doubted there were any specialized 'shit police' whose sole purpose was to investigate fecal remains of suspects in a murder case.

**Meanwhile in the car**

"I don't like that family. Especially that woman." The asshole cop told his partner. "their kid was raped and shot and they don't report it? Somethings amiss there. They're hiding something." His partner looked at him. "Their kid was raped and shot? Jeez, and you don't like the mother or family? Fuck man, her kid almost dies and you think something's amiss?" he shook his head. "Oh, come on man. That aint her kid. She's too young. Maybe a sister, not a mother." Asshole cop replied back. His partner shook his head. Sure the family was weird, but they seemed ok he guessed. Nothing suspicious. "Son, when you been a cop as long as I have you learn to recognize these things. Something don't add up." He left it at that.

He was going to go back and do yet another search when the family was gone for the day. Something was seriously wrong and he was hellbound to determine what it was. Even if it killed him.


End file.
